The Greek Gods and Demigods Read: The Lightning Thief
by Obsessive-Book-Worm-2001
Summary: Here, Camp Half-Blood and the Greek Gods are thrown back in time to read the Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief WITHOUT Percy Jackson. I know there are a lot of stories like this, but please give it a try. First Fanfic. Kind of AU. No OCs.


**Obsessive-Book-Worm-2001 Here! I'm twelve years old so please have patience with me! I might have some spelling errors and I might mix up some words (I'm Hispanic) so please have patience!**

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**_

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

~~~ 3rd Person POV ~~~

Camp Half-Blood was a happy and cheerful place with games and campfires. Not to mention the beautiful scenery. The odd cabins lined up with a spectacular campfire with luscious flames and golden sparks, growing along with the campers' excitement. The sun would set over the beautiful lake while the pegasi soared into the air performing and entertaining the new campers.

But not today. The mood was sullen. The campers were gloomy and/or grumpy most of the time. The pegasi and other creatures would be tired and irritable. What was the cause? Why were they like this?

Percy Jackson had disappeared.

What difference does it make? I mean, some campers go missing, no big deal.

But, this wasn't just an ordinary camper. This was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. He made a difference in camp. He saved "at-risk-campers" from betraying the camp. He gave them a reason to stay. Not to mention all the family, friends, and girlfriend he left behind. Now, everyone was freaking out.

Suddenly, the sound of what seemed a conch rippled into the air, nearly making everyone deaf. All of the campers hurried to get dinner and join at the campfire.

An older girl with blond hair in a ponytail sat at the Athena table (without lunch) while her brothers and sisters looked at her with concern. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled and stained.

The dinner was very quiet. There were some demigods talking, but most were silent. After eating, everyone stalked to the campfire, where demigods would try to entertain the others by telling stories and doing other stuff, but the fire was dead. Only small sparks jumping occasionally.

All of a sudden, a blinding light shot from the campfire and into the sky, quickly getting thicker and thicker until it dispersed and shot out until it hit the magic barrier, surrounding it like a force field, then slowly faded. **(Kind of like what happened in Catching Fire when Katniss destroyed the arena.)**

There were gasps and shocked cries with exasperated cries. The blonde girl slowly stood up, looked around, clearly confused, and muttered under her breath," What the Hades is going on?"

Out of nowhere, a curly haired short Hispanic guy, a handsome blonde dude, and beautiful Native American girl came running in, gasping for air while being followed by a group of girls in silver.

"Yo, what's going on? I was working on my baby, when all of a sudden, like, the whole camp changed! So then, we bumped into these girls and I said something, so they started chasing me until I noticed. So, I came here. There are only twelve cabins left an-,"the curly haired boy stopped and continued in a hushed voice," umm… Who are the giant people?"

Everyone looked to turn to where he was looking, and finally noticed the giant people, the Olympians, looking around confused. Finally a tall guy with long dark gray hair and beard took in the surroundings, got an enraged look on his face.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR WINTER SOLSTICE?!"

"Lord Zeus," the blond girl said while bowing down at his feet. Soon, everyone else did the same. "Why have you come here? Would you mind to explain why-"

Suddenly, another flash appeared and nine books appeared with a note attached. A nearby Athena kid grabbed the note and passed it to Annabeth. She read out loud:

"_**Dear gods, goddesses, and demigods,**_

_**The Olympians (five years from the past (according to the demigod's years))have been transported to this spot. However, you demigods and Hunters have been robbed a piece of your soul to be here, so you are still doing things( it's also in the books) except for a tiny part of you being here subconsciously, thrown back in time by 9 years, so this is Camp Half-Blood but 9 years ago.**_

"What?!" "I'm confused." "I don't get it."

"It is telling us that part of our souls are here, nine years in the past, and that the rest of us are still doing things without them, ah, _us _ knowing we are here.." Annabeth answered. "...and the gods have a part of them here 5 years back from our time and/or 4 years back in their time….kind of?"

"Okaaay."

_**We have these books that you will read, if you want to go back into your time. These books are about a certain hero, in which we assume you know about. (In case you're wondering, it's Percy Jackson) For you new campers, you will learn about the hero we are currently missing. In one of the books, you will know where he is right now.."**_

There was a ripple of gasps and cries. The blonde girl was shaking so bad she dropped the note and sat, still shaking, with a girl with short spiky hair patting her back. Meanwhile, the Native American girl picked up the note and continued reading.

_**"We will understand what was running through this hero's mind while he fought in these battles and met new people. **_

_**GODS and GODDESSES,"**_

All the Olympians looked up and listened expectantly.

_**"You are not able to kill, hurt or damage any of the mortal beings. That means you Ares. And Hera. And Zeus. Also, please turn into your human height, you might be scaring your kids. The fates support this comment and will punish anyone who doesn't follow these instructions."**_

All the gods and goddesses looked defeated and did what they were told, while all the campers sighed in relief.

_**"From the best God and some friends, **_

_**Apollo and the Fates."**_

Everyone looked at the handsome teenage model god, who is assumed to be Apollo, who shrugged and said," Future god, not me."

_**"P.S. Once you finish all the books the demigods will not remember a thing, so you immortal beings can chill and show your feelings." **_

The immortal people relaxed.

_**"P.S.S. Annabeth, I couldn't find Percy for you,"**_

The blonde girl blushed dark red, while the other campers just chuckled, and Athena's eyes opened up wide, just like an owl's. _That was her daughter? She was just a little girl._

_**"but I found someone close enough. You'll see soon enough.**_

_**P.S.S.S. Introduce yourselves. With full title and everything. (Gods just introduce yourselves) By the way, you'll have some new people coming in a minute or so, so make some space. The Romans will be reading these books also. Gods, don't freak out. They know mostly everything."**_

"WHAT!? THEY KNOW ABOUT THE ROMANS?!"

"Yes, we do. Now, could you hurry and introduce yourselves, so we could start the books, please?" Annabeth was taking a huge risk, talking to them as if they were average adults, but she was anxious and worried about her boyfriend and where he was.

"I am Lord Zeus, King of the Gods," said the man with black/gray hair and beard.

"Poseidon, Ruler of the Seas," said a man with dark, black hair and was dressed as an average fisherman.

"And, I am Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, "said the pale guy dressed in dark clothing.

All the young/new campers (and some of the older ones) watched with awe (and fear)as each of the gods presented themselves. A whole lot of boys (and very few girls) blushed madly when Aphrodite introduced herself. War cries and glares were given to Ares. Lots of wincing from some Aphrodite kids and cheering from the Hephaestus cabin were given to the god of fire and blacksmiths. Mischievous grins were given to Hermes by his children. Smiles were given to Hestia. Demigods were momentarily blinded by Apollo's smile. Cheers from the Demeter cabin to the goddess of agriculture. The hunters raised their weapons and stood proud as Artemis gave them a cold introduction. Nothing happened when Dionysus and Hera introduced themselves. Now it was the demigods' turn.

"Okay, so," the pretty blonde girl stepped up," I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, 16 years old."

Next came two boys, who looked like twins, came up and announced," Travis and Connor Stoll, Sons of Hermes, Heroes of Olympus."

Next came a buff looking girl with a bandana that said, "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

Out of nowhere, a red-headed girl came rushing in and stopped next to Annabeth. She stopped to gasp for air and said, "Rachel -gasp- Elizabeth -gasp- Dare. Whew. -gasp- Oracle of Delphi, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, and Hero of Olympus. I saw everything during a vision, so no need to catch up." She whispered something to Annabeth who then nodded. "I'll be right back." She then ran away.

"Okay..." a pretty girl with long black hair stepped up," I'm Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

The Native American girl with choppy brown hair stepped up and announced, "I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, 15 years old, charm speaker."

The hispanic boy with curly hair stepped up and said, "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, 15 years old, fire user."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo," said a blonde tan guy.

The girl with spiky black hair stepped up and said, "Okay, you guys have to swear on the River Styx to you won't kill us, hurt us, or maim us. Okay?" The gods and goddesses nodded.

"I'm Thalia Grace, immortal at 16 years old, daughter of Zeus-"

Zeus had a troubled and very confused look on his face, while Hera had a glare directed at Thalia. Hades and Poseidon were trying to control their anger. They were failing miserably.

"-and lieutenant Huntress of Artemis. You will learn about what happened, I guess."

"I am Jason Grace, ..ahm... Thalia's brother, Son Of Ju- Zeus _Roman Counterpart_, 15 years old, Defeater of Krios and one of Hera's Heroes or something."

Poseidon and Hades were fuming.

Rachel came running down, again, with a boy following her.

"Okay, so Rachel explained it to me, so, don't kill me," the pale boy with dark hair said. " I'm Nico Di Angelo, 14 years old, Son of Hades."

That was enough for the Big Three. A fight broke up between the gods. Athena, Artemis, and Hephaestus broke up the fight.

Hera, annoyed by the breaking of the oaths, yelled at all of them for being unfaithful to their wives and for breaking the oath.

Annabeth, desperate to find out about Percy (and what was in his head) and wanting less fights, interrupted and said, "Okay! Let's get started!" You could hear the pleading and exasperation in her voice.

"Who wants to start?" "I will," said Will.

_**So, that's the first chapter...umm….remember I am only twelve and Hispanic so I might have lots of mistakes. **_

_**IF you see any mistakes, you can P.M. me and tell me and I'll try to fix it. I'm not sure about the ages so I will have mistakes, so PLEASE TELL ME!**_

_**If you like this FANFIC then favorite/follow this and I'll try to post every day. **_

_**OBSESSIVE-BOOK-WORM-2001 OUT! :)**_


End file.
